Mimi's Misfortune
by PepperMintKitten
Summary: I finally finished it! lol. I changed by *name*, it used to be sweetblueeyedkittens. If you have no clue what i am talking about, here's the summary. After trying to protect TK from Myotismon, Mim has something horrible happen to her. (This is somewha
1. Default Chapter

"Can you slow down?" Whined Mimi. Tai rolled his eyes and groaned. "Mimi for the hundredth time-SHUT UP!" Mimi stomped her foot. "No I won't shut up! My feet hurt and I'm tired. Not to mention we've been walking for two days!" "Well, you want to find the others don't you?""Yes, of course. You know I do! But.really Tai.must we walk son-stop?" Tai was about to blow. "Why did I get stuck with you?" Mimi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. "Trust me-I don't like it anymore than you do. I wish I was put with T.K or Sora." Tai laughed. "They wouldn't be able to stand you! And poor T.K.-he'd die of annoyance!! Honestly, Mimi. You act like a little kid." Mimi looked a little hurt but she shot back. "What would you know how I acted when I was younger??" "Oh-I bet you drove your parents crazy!!" Mimi clenched her fists and stomped off. Tai made a face at her and went another direction. Mimi's face was boiling red as she stomped off. "H-He doesn't know a thing! If he knew how my life really was he wouldn't laugh! Same goes for all of them!!" Just then a twig snapped. Mimi froze and said uncertainly. "W-who's there?" "Mimi? Is that you?" Asked a familiar voice. Mimi sighed with a smile. "Yeah, Izzy, It's me." Izzy pushed his way through some bushes and smiled. "Well I'm glad I found someone!" "I'm glad you aren't Tai. He makes me so mad!" Izzy brushed some leaves off his Khakis and asked. "What happened?" Mimi sighed. "What does he always say to me?" "Oooh.well come on. Let's find the others." Mimi nodded shyly. Izzy smiled and the two headed off. Finally the digidestined were all together in a cave. But Tai was in a bad mood.and was taking it out on Mimi. "Somebody shut Mimi up!!!!" He growled. Mimi looked up a Tai. "I wasn't saying anything." She said softly. "You were playing with rocks!!!" Mimi stood up and stomped her foot. A hint of tears in her eyes. "Why is everything I do wrong? Huh? Tell me! I'm sorry for being born! Obviously they are-and now you! I don't understand!!" With that she turned and ran out of the cave. Into the woods. Tai shrugged and leaned against the cave wall. "Well-with her gone." "You're mean Tai!!!" Everyone turned to see T.K. standing. "She's not bad! You never give her a chance. She's really nice and caring!!" "What would you know? You're seven." Said Tai, not amused. "Don't talk to my brother like that Taichi!!!" Snapped Matt. T.K. looked at the group, then ran after Mimi. Matt looked down the path Mimi and his baby brother had run sympathetically. For some reason he felt sorry for Mimi.  
  
Mimi sat by a creek and waterfall. She was crying into her knees. Slowly she lifted her head and leaned over. Looking into the pool of water. When she saw her reflection she frowned. Hitting the water with great force. Causing the water to splash her with water. "I'm a mistake!" She sobbed loudly. "No you're not Mimi." Mimi spun around to see T.K.'s sweet smiling face. "T.K..?" T.K. smiled and walked over to Mimi. Looking at her with sweet, innocent, seven-year-old eyes he asked. "Hug?" Mimi smiled and outspread her arms. "C'mere you." T.K. ran into her arms and nuzzled her. He was happy to have Mimi around along with his older brother. Mimi was like a mother to him, and he hated to see her hurt. He just couldn't believe no one had stood up for her besides himself! Matt sorta did.but..that was mainly for him instead of Mimi. But hey.it was a start wasn't it? T.K. sighed. He had always wanted his brother and Mimi together..but it was hopeless. They never even spoke to eachother unless it was necessary. Hating to admit it.T.K. could see why. They were totally different! Mimi was a sweet, caring, sincere person. Matt was cool, 'Mr. Tough Guy', a fighter...and he had built a stone wall around his heart. He never.or would ever.let anyone in his heat. It was truly sad. But T.K. KNEW Mimi could melt down the icy barrier..if only they would at least talk. T.K. looked up at Mimi and smiled. "You and my brother are the bestest." Mimi giggled. "Silly.." All of a sudden Myotismon flew down out of no where. He smirked. "Well if it isn't Hope and Sincerity." T.K. frowned. "What do you want ugly?!" Mimi covered his mouth. "T.K.!!" She hissed. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Myotismon chuckled. "Well, I'm glad your Digimon aren't around. It will be soo much easier to destroy you! Now.say adios to eahother." Mimi stood infront of T.K. protectivly. She narrowed her eyes at Myotismon and hissed to T.K. "Run." T.K. looked up at Mimi. He didn't want to leave her. What if she got hurt?? Mimi frowned. "Just do it!" T.K. nodded and ran for the cave. Myotismon frowned. "I don't think so hope." Myotismon held up a hand. A flash of light burst out- heading right for T.K. Mimi screamed in horror. "NO! T.K.!!!!!!!!!!!" With that she ran infront of the seven-year-old boy. Blocking the flash of energy from hitting T.K. Mimi screamed in pain as the energy ball hit her. Then the energy ball sucked her into it and flew off. T.K. Starred in horror. Then he began to cry. Running for Matt he cried in shock, sorrow, and guilt. 


	2. chapter two

"Matt! Matt!!" Cried T.K. as he ran for the cave. Tears streaming down his tiny face. Matt shot out of the cave at the sound of his baby brother's pained cries. "T.K.??! T.K. what is it??!" T.K. jumped into Matt's arms and sobbed. "M-Mimi!" He cried. "What-what about her? Is she alright?" T.K. looked pleadingly up at Matt and sobbed. "She saved me from Myotismon." Matt gasped. "Now.s-she's gone!! Matt.it's all my fault!! She saved me!!" T.K. burried his face into Matt's green tank-top. Matt sat there in shock, hoping he had heard everything wrong. Completely wrong. Just then the other digidestined came out. "What happened?" Asked Sora worridly. Matt licked his lips then looked at them. "Mimi's lost.." He said softly. So softly the others barely heard it. Everyone gasped. "What? How?!" Cried Joe. Matt looked away with guilt. "By saving T.K..."Then he glared at Tai. "And it's all your fault Taichi!!!!!!" He snapped. "MY FAULT?!" Demanded Tai angrily. "If you hadn't yelled at her she would be at the cave saftly! Because T.K. wouldn't have gone after her.and she wouldn't have saved him!!!" Tai threw a rock at Matt's head. Which it barely missed. "She shouldn't have been acting like a spoiled Daddy's girl!!!" Shouted Tai. Matt stood up, T.K. clinging to his left leg. "She wasn't you moron!! She was just looking at a rock!!!!!!" Tai was about to punch Matt when Sora grabbed his elbow. "Tai. Stop!" Tai stopped and looked down at her. Jis eyes still beaming with hate for the blonde-haired, blue-eyed Matt Ishida. Izzy nodded. "She might be ok you guys...come on. Gennai might know something." The group agreed and headed for Gennai's under-water palace. Tai and Matt glaring at eachother the whole way.  
  
When they got to Gennai's.Gennai came out in a hurry. As if he needed to talk to them, and FAST. "Digidestined.I am glad you are here." "Gennai!" Cried Joe. "Do you know anything about Mimi-as of lately????" Gennai looked at them all in silence and in surprise. "Well.as a matter of fact I do." He finally said. Breaking the tension. "That's what I wanted to talk to you all about..she's not.exactly..the same." "What do you mean?" Asked Sora. Afraid to know the answer. She really did not want to hear her best friend was evil or something. But.she didn't have to worry about that. This was much different, and in a way..worse..AND better. Gennai sighed. "Well.she's.younger.the spell that was supposed to kill T.K. had a different effect on our little Mimi. And like I said before.she's younger. The spell has turned her into her five-year-old self." "Look at what you did Taichi!" "Shut your hole Yamato!!" Snapped Tai. "Will you two stop it!!!" Cried Izzy. Then he turned to Gennai. "What else?" Gennai sighed a long, sad sigh. "She has no memory of any of you or the digiworld.all she knows is what happened to her when she was the age of a toddler and up to her "current" age.five. Mimi believes she is five..and she's is terribly skiddish. WAY skiddish! I don't know what is the matter. She doesn't trust a single soul." Tai smacked his forehead and groaned. "Now we have to deal with a FIVE-YEAR-OLD Mimi.and put up with the fact she doesn't know us, AND put up with the fact she's skiddish...This is a DISASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Matt smacked Tai hard on the back. "It's your fault you idiot!" Tai spun around and punched Matt in the shoulder. "Don't call ME an idiot YAMATO!!!!!" He shouted. Everyone turned to the two and shouted. "SHUT UP!!!" The two boys glared at eachother then looked at Gennai. Steam was coming out of their ears in anger..at eachother. They truly HATED eachother. Gennai turned to go get Mimi. Before he went in he said. "Good luck getting her to trust you.." Then he looked at Matt and Tai. "Especially you two." With that he disapeared. There in his place was a little girl no older than four or five. She had gorgous chocolat hair in a pony tail and beautiful cinnamin-colored eyes. Everyone cried out in shock. "MIMI??!" 


	3. chapter three

Mimi cowered against the wall and the digidestined shared a glance. "Now what?" Asked Tai. "We have to get her to trust us.." Answered Sora. "Tai.you first." "HIM?! He'd scare her to death!" Snapped Matt. Tai glared at him and spat. "Just watch!" Then he walked over to Mimi. "Hey pinkie.you're short huh?" Mimi tried to get away. Tai got closer and she started to whimper in fear. Tai gave her a look than walked back to the group. Matt snickered. "Why don't you try it hot shot!" Snapped Tai. "Fine-I will." Matt slowly walked over to Mimi. He knelt down and smiled. "Hey kiddo.no I won't hurt you.don't you remember me? I'm Matt." Mimi sank to her knees and hid her face. In the back round Matt could hear Tai snicker. Matt sighed. He looked over at Mimi and saw her looking at him. He smiled. Mimi's lips twitched as if she were forcing herself not to smile back. Then she looked away. Matt stood up and sighed. "I think we should leave her alone you guys..she's more than scarred.she's terrified." "That doesn't sound like our Mimi at all." Sora pointed out. "Our Mimi isn't afraid of people..she's our social butterfly." T.K. nodded. "Yea.and she's always so happy." "Remember what she said in the cave?" Asked Joe. Everyone turned to look at him. "She said she was a mistake-no one wanted her.." "And Gennai said she would act like she really did at the age of five!" Finished Sora. "So something must have happened when she was young that terrified her!" Observed Izzy. Matt looked at the cowering Mimi.when an idea popped into his head. Turning to his brother he said. "T.K..try to talk to her." T.K. nodded and skipped over to the little girl. He smiled his kawaii smile and held out his hand. "Hi! My name is Takeru..but everyone calls me T.K..What's your name??" Mimi looked up at T.K. with moist, big, cinanmin-colored eyes in wonder. Then she mumbled her name softly. T.K. smiled. "That's a pretty name! You don't have to be afraid..my looks are worse than my bite! And.am I scary looking?" Mimi gave a small giggle and nodded. T.K.'s eyes widened and he pretended to be hurt. "Well..I see how you are!" Mimi giggled and T.K. smiled. Matt smiled at his little brother. Good ol' T.K...always kind hearted. Just then Gennai came out. "Any luck?" "Some." Sora sighed. Gennai sighed. "I know you don't want to hear any more bad news but...Matt..T.K. must stay here with me." Matt's eyes widened. "WHY????!!!!!!!" "Well.Myotismon.I've sensed him getting stronger.the first one he is after is little hope here.and since he's so young.he can be abducted extremely easily." "BUT I CAN WATCH OVER HIM!.and he's the only one Mimi trusts." Debated Matt. He was NOT going to lose his brother. Not no way.not no how. Gennai sighed sadly. "I'm sorry.I wish there was another way.but with your hands full with Mimi." "We understand." Said Tai. "Easy for you to say." Grumbled Matt. "You'll have Mimi, Matt." Said Gennai. "SHE'S NOT T.K.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Snapped Matt in sadness. "Matt.it's the best for T.K...he could be hurt." Said Sora logically. Matt clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "Fine..but if he gets one single scratch.I'll tear you to shreds." Growled Matt. Gennai nodded. "Deal." T.K. ran to his brother and hugged him tightly. "Be careful Ani." Matt hugged T.K. in a tight embrace. "Oh buddy..you be careful ok?" T.K. kissed his brother's cheek, then walked over to Mimi. He smiled. "Go with them.you'll be safe.I promise." Mimi nodded reluctantly. She felt she could trust the little guy..or big guy compared to her. Then she noticed her clothes were way to baggy. T.K. giggled. "Here.you can borrow mine..I have another pair underneath." Mimi blinked in wonder. T.K. shrugged. "Hey.I get cold." Mimi nodded and put on T.K.'s clothes. With that T.K. went to Gennai's side?" "BYE T.K.!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "TAKE CARE!" Cried the group as they left. Matt was hanging his head saddly. T.K. waved-praying for them.  
  
In the woods Tai and Sora were lost in conversation about sports. Izzy and Joe were lost in conversation about education. Matt was lagging behind, his head hung, thinking about T.K. Mimi was quietly and cautiously walking way behind. She looked at Matt-and she noticed his worry. She bit her cheek, thinking on what she could do to help. A part of her really wanted to help.but another part told her to be leary. So she decided to do nothing. After a while they came to a harbor. "Cool! I didn't know they had harbors in the digiworld!!" Cried Tai. "You learn something everyday." Said Joe. "Prodigious!" Cried Izzy. "Let's get a boat!" Cried Tai. Everyone looked at him strangely. He shrugged. "It's faster than walking." "But it could leak-and we could drown!!" Cried Joe. Joe-shut up." Sighed Tai. "Well I'm up for it." Agreed Sora. "Me too." Said Izzy. "Matt?" Matt shrugged in an 'I don't care' fasion. "Alright!!" Cried Tai as he ran for the biggest boat-everyone followed.  
  
Once they were on a ship Tai ran to the bow and cried. "I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!" The ship sailed off into the ocean. Everyone was giggling and laughing.all except Matt. He was leaning against the ship railing at the bow. He couldn't stop worrying about T.K. Everything was happening so fast it was unreal! Just then he noticed something-Mimi was missing! Matt's heart stopped and he looked around frantically for the little five-year-old girl. Then he heard a soft giggling. He ran back to the bow and leaned over it. There he saw Mimi riding a dolphin. She had a grin on and she looked happy. All of a sudden a big wave came up behind her. She stood on the dolphin's back and spread out her arms. The wave splashed around her-making her look like a little water goddess. Matt gave a small smile and just watched her-glad she was happy. Soon the ship came to a stop and the digidestined hopped off. It was almost sunset so everyone went to set up a camp and fire. Once Matt collected firewood he went to sit on the beach and overlook the ocean. Mimi watched him, she could feel his pain and sorrow. She knew all to well what it felt like to lose someone-or to always worry for their safety because their the only one who care about you. Her thoughts got tangled up in confusement. Finally she decided to try and help. She slowly and cautiously walked up to him.  
  
"He'll be ok." Matt spun around in shock and his eyes widened when he saw Mimi. "What.?" "I said he'll be ok." Matt frowned and turned to face the ocean. "What would you know?" "Well.if he has a brother who cares for him this much.than he has a reason to live. He'd try everything to stay alive for you." Matt turned to look at her-still to shocked for words. "Thanks.that was nice of you." Mimi looked up and smiled when she saw he was smiling. She put her hands behind her back and said. "Yous welcome! You two must be vewy close." Matt nodded. "Yea.although we hardly get to see eachother." Mimi cocked her head. "Why?" Matt closed his eyes in sorrow and said. "We have divorced parents.I'm with my dad..T.K.'s with our mom." Mimi looked at Matt sympathedically. "I know how you feel." She mumbled without thinking. Matt heard this and thought it was a perfect time to see what had made Mimi so skittish. "How would you know?" Asked Matt. Mimi fiddled with the hem of T.K.'s shirt and said softly. "I have a younger brother too..he dis many years.." Mimi held up three fingers. Matt smiled subconsiously at her cuteness. "Well.him and me were born on accident.mommy and daddy hated us!! Dey always hurted us.one day my brother, his name is Wobby(Robby), was." Mimi stopped and began to cry. Matt starred at her in shock. "W-What's wrong?" Mimi looked up at him pleadingly, hoping she wouldn't have to continue. It hurt her too much. "It's ok.you can tell me." Urged Matt. Mimi's selfcontrol broke. "HE KILLED HIM! DADDY KILLED HIM WITH AN AX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She sobbed. With that she fell to her knees and cried so hard blood came into her mouth. Matt was in total shock. No wonder she was so doggone scarred. He couldn't blame her! No wonder Mimi never talked about her family or brother...except that oncce when she had first met T.K. No wonder she was so attached to T.K.! Anger build up inside of Matt. He would make her father pay for what he had done to Mimi..and her brother. Mimi started to cry even harder. Matt reached out to her but she scooted away. "NO!" She cried. "Stay away!" Matt felt a pang at his heart. Why hadn't he understood before it was too late? Why hadn't he been nicer to the real Mimi? "Mimi.shhh.don't cry.it's ok.I'm here for you." Mimi cried harder. "No you aren't! Everyone says that but it's always a lie!!" Matt felt he wanted to cry too. Except she was the one hurting him. "Mimi stop.you're hurting yourself!" "No.no one will even care! No one will notice!!" She sobbed. She no longer sounded confident-but scarred and lost once more. "Sure we'll notice! Especially T.K. and Palmon!!!!!" "But T.K. and I just met!.Who's Palmon?" Matt sighed. "Never mind..just calm down.I and no one want you hurt-got that?!" Mimi looked up at Matt with her big brown eyes. "I don't believe you." Matt got a sly grin and quickly grabbed her wrist. She screamed in protest..but he only began to tickle her. "Who said Huh? Who said no one cared??" Mimi started to giggle subconsiously. "Stop! Stop! Dat tickles!" "Oh it does, does it?" "YES!" "Soo..that means I can keep doing it!" Mimi giggled and tried to get away. "No it doesn't you blondie!!" Matt stopped tickling her and stood on his knees, his hands on his hips. "So I'm a dumb blonde am I ?" Mimi stood up and ran-calling behind her. "YES!" "Oh that does it!" Matt stood up and ran after her. "Come back here you!" Mimi giggled and dodged behind trees. Then she ran onto a rock-which she didn't notice-but it cornered her. She gasped and spun around. Matt smirked and walked to her. "Trapped are you?" "Maybe." Mimi giggled. Matt smiled and motioned his head toward the camp. "C'mon sqiurt.let's get back to camp." Mimi nodded and followed him.  
  
Once they got back to the beach, Matt knelt down to pick up his jacket. When he looked up he saw Mimi. Her hands were behind her back and she was smiling shyly. "What do you want?" He asked playfully. "Close your eyes." "Why?' "Just do it." Matt sighed and sat down. Then he closed his eyes. Suddenly, he felt something softly land on his head. He opened his eyes and say Mimi running back to camp. He put his hand on his head and felt something. He took it down and gasped. There in his hands was a head crown made of beautiful wildflowers. He looked up at wheere Mimi had run to. A feeling tugged at his heart-the same feeling he had around T.K. 


	4. chapter four

"Wake up! Wake up!!" Hissed Joe, shaking Tai. "W-what?" Moaned Tai sleepily. "There's evil here!" Joe warned. Tai was fully awake now. He furrowed his brows and hissed. "let's wake up the others." The two crawled over to the others and woke them up. Matt groaned. "Oh.it's you.and it felt so good to be asleep." Tai stuck out his tounge and hissed. "Get up lazy..evil's here. I think it's Myotismon." Matt shot up and took a fighting stance. "W-what's going on?" Asked Mimi's soft voice from behind. Sora knelt infront of her friend..well.what used to be her friend. "Bad persons are here..we're going to scare them off. You stay here with..um." "I'll stay with her." Said Izzy. Mimi looked up at him with her big brown eyes. "Yous sure?" She asked softly. "I don't wonna be a boder." Izzy's eyes soften and smiled. "You aren't a bother, sweetheart.. I'll be happy to protect you." Mimi smiled. Matt felt a pang of jelousy smack him in the face. Why was she smiling for him? He shook his head. He didn't have time to worry about it.. All that mattered was that she would be safe. Without anymore delays, Mimi ran behind Izzy and watched as the other digidestined walked off. Mimi starred after them, her hair blowing in the wind. "I hope they'll be ok." She mumbled.  
  
Suddenly a flash of lightning shot a tree next to her and Izzy. Mimi screamed as she fell onto her back. "Mimi!!!" Cried Izzy. Mimi looked over, Izzy was so far away now! Mimi stood up and tried to run to him. A ball of bright green light started forming in the place the tree once stood. And it was getting bigger.and bigger. Mimi starred at it in shock. Totally forgetting that she had to get to her friend. "Mimi!! RUN!" Cried Izzy. Mimi couldn't hear him. It was like she was in a trance. All she knew of her surroundings was the ball of light forming. Her hair formed a halo around her tiny head. The ball of light started to suck things into it.it was a porthole! Izzy ran for Mimi. He knew she was in a trance.and he had to save her! "Mimi!!" He cried. "Snap out of it girl!" Suddenly a lightning bolt shot out of the porthole and wrapped itself around Izzy. The wind was picking up rapidly. Mimi shook her head, coming out of her trance. When she saw what was happening she grabbed a tree for support. The porthole sucked harder. Soon Mimi's feet were off the ground. And she was literally hanging on for dear life. She screamed Matt's name-but it was too late. Mimi couldn't hold on any longer. Her grip fell loose and she was sucked into the porthole. As soon as she was in it-It disapeared.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Asked Joe. "It sounded like a scream." pointed out Sora. Then she gasped. "From a little girl!" "Mimi!" Cried Matt. The groupran back to the campsite. "Mimi?! Izzy??!" Cried Sora frantically. When there was no answer the group really started to worry. "Look you guys! It's Izzy!" Cried Tai. Izzy came running up to them, shock covered his face. "Izzy! What happened?!" Demanded Joe. "I-I'm so sorry." He blurted. "I tried.I really did." Matt felt his heart fall into the pit off his stomach. Something was wrong with Mimi. He knew it. The thought was not comforting at all. Izzy continued. "They took her...they took her! I tried so hard.but I couldn't protect her.I'm so sorry." "Who?! Who took her?!" Demanded Matt. "Myotismon's Mynions." Said a strange voice from behind them. They group spun around and gasped. Infront of them was a young man. He was tall, blonde, and smiling. He looked no older than 28. Matt and Tai frowned. "Who are you?!" They demanded. The young man smiled. "My name is Nick. I live in these parts." Matt and Tai sharred a glance then raced an eyebrow. "Oh really?" The both asked. " Why do you live all the way back here?" Nick smiled. "I take care of injured digimon. I also try to make sure that the Netherworld stays in line.which I have failed at the moment." Tai raised an eyebrow. "Run that by me again." Nick sighed. "The netherworld has taken your little friend." "SHE IS NOT LITTLE!! SHE'S JUST GOING THROUGH TOUGH TIMES!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Matt. Everyone turned to him and looked at him strangely. He shrugged. Nick chuckled. "I know.Her name is Mimi Tachikawa and she was set back in time emotionally." The digidestined's mouths dropped. "How do you know?" Gasped Joe. Nick smiled, his cheeks dimpling. "I know everything that goes on around here." "Then do you know how to save her???" Asked Sora frantically. Nick nodded. "Yes.but.I can't do it unless I have all of your faith.even if all of this goes beyond your beliefes." The digidestined nodded skeptically. They didn't know if they should believe this man or not. But it all came down to this...what else could they do? Nick smiled. Then he walked to where Mimi was last seen. He walked around then he looked at the group. "She's alive. But Myotismonhas her trapped. He has her scarred. He lies to her..says only things only a child can understand. To her..he is simply another child. But to her soul and us.he is the beast." The Digidestined groaned in despair. Nick looked around. Then he said. "Now.let's go get Sincerety." 


	5. chapter five

Nick walked over to the tree that had been a porthole to the netherworld. "Ok.who does she feel most safe with?" He asked. Everyone looked at eachother then said. "Sora." Nick nodded then turned to Sora. "Call to her." Sora nodded slowly then looked around. "Mimi." She said softly. Afraid of what all was happening. "It's me.Sora. Remember me? Say hi to me..say hi.." A minute passed and there was no response. Nick frowned in disaproval. "She feels safe.they're surrounding her..she thinks she's hidden.Who's she most afraid of?" Without any hesitation all fingers were pointed at Tai. Nick fixed his gaze on Tai. "Demand her to say something." Tai nodded. "Mimi." "Be cross with her! Tell her you'll spank her if she doesn't respond." Tai stood up straight and snapped. "Mimi Tachikawa.if you don't answer me this instant I'm going to gice you a real Spanken!!!!!" They heard Mimi's voice cry from thin air. "Tai! Tai! Save me! Please help me please!" "Mimi!" Cried Sora. "Ask her if she sees a light." Ordered Nick. "Mimi.do you see a light?" Asked Tai. "I'm afraid of the light..!" Cried Mimi's voice. "Tell her to go to it." "NO!" Cried Sora. "She'll be killed!" Nick narrowed his eyes at her. "They won't follow her there! It's Holy grounds!" He said. "She'll be fine. We'll get her before she goes in!" Sora nodded.then she turned to Matt. "She trusts Matt..he should tell her..she'll listen to him." Matt looked at all of the digidestined. He couldn't do it! He didn't want to be resposable for her death if she didn't make it. Matt grimaced at the thought. But..he had to save her. He had to get her back...More than anything he wanted to see the elenven year old girl's smiling face again. He wanted to hear her complain..he wanted Mimi Tachikawa back. Matt sighed. "I'll do it." Then he walked closer to Nick. Nick smiled. Matt sighed. "Mimi.." He said softly. "Matt? Matt is that you?" Asked Mimi's voice. It sounded hopeful. Matt nodded, holding in his tears. "Go to the light." He mumbled, tears stung the corners of his eyes. He didn't want herhurt. More or less killed. "Are you there?" Came her little voice. Matt winced. He couldn't do it. He couldn't!!!! But he took a big breath and nodded. "Yes.I'm in the light Mimi. Run to the light!" "Ok.I'm coming." Matt swallowed his tears and turned to Nick. His eyes were ablase. "I hate you for this!" He snapped. Nick shook his head. "You won't when were through." At that moment Nick looked at Joe. "Joe, do you have any rope?" Joe blinked in surprise. But he nodded. "Yea.Why?" Nick shook his head. "No time for questions.just do as I say." Joe shrugged and handed him the rope he held in his back-pack. Matt eyed Nick suspiciously as he fiddled with the rope. He raised an eyebrow. "What do you think you are doing?" Without looking up Nick said. "I'm going in after her." Matt furrowed his brows. "She won't come to you! She doesn't know you! It took us forever to get her to trust us.and we're her friends!!" Nick smiled. It was obvious the little rebel had feelings for the holder of sincerity. And Nick knew it wasn't because she was a lovable five-year-old. "So what do you suppose we do?" Matt frowned. "Let me go!" "You've never done this before." "Neither have you!" Nick considered this.then he nodded. "You're right.you go." Suddenly the wind began to pick up drastically. Nick looked worried. "You better hurry.we don't have much time.." Tai looked at Nick. "How much time?" "You don't want to know." Matt gulped. "How much?" Nick sighed. "Ten minutes." The group groaned. But Matt felt his heart fall in fear. He had to save Mimi..and NOW! Nick grabbed the rope and threw it into the porthole. The rope soon came out of thin air on the other side of the tree. Nick turned to Izzy. "Izzy, go to the other side and keep a strong hold on the rope..." Izzy nodded and ran to grab the rope. Nick smiled at Matt. "You ready." Matt nodded without feeling. Then he tied the rope around his waist. Nick nodded. "Ok.now Tai.you hold this end.AND DON'T LET GO!" Tai nodded, then smirked at Matt. Matt groaned. He knew he was doomed. Matt began to walk toward the porthole, the wind was dashing his hair everywhere. Abrubtly he stopped and turned around. "Tai...don't let go." He warned. Tai smirked. "Don't give me ideas." Matt smiled and jumped into the porthole. Tai gripped the rope tightly and turned to Nick. "Nick..when will we know to pull them in? Nick?? Hey! When will we know???!" Nick smiled at the leader. "You'll know.." All of a sudden a knife flew out of the porthole and sliced Tai's hand. Tai yelped in pain and cursed...as he let go of his hold on the rope. "Tai!" Cried Sora. "The rope!!" Nick dodged for the rope..but he missed. His face drained color and he gulped. "Uh..oh." Sara moaned. "I don't like the sound of that."  
  
  
  
"Hey! You guys!!" Cried Izzy from the other side of the tree. The group sharred a glance then ran to Izzy. There was a rumbling noise..then Matt fell to the ground. Mimi was in his arms. They both looked dead and slim covered them. Izzy jumped up in happiness. "we got em'! Nick! Sora! Tai! Joe!! We got em'!" "Get them in the water.hurry!" Ordered Nick. Tai picked the two up and ran to a creek. "Come on.breath.wake up.wake up." Begged Tai. "Please." Begged Sora. Izzy began to wipe the slim off their faces while Joe sprinkled water onto them. Suddenly, Matt gasped. "MATT!!!" Everyone cried. Matt blinked his eyes open and saw everyone smiling at him happily. He looked down and saw Mimi curled up in his lap. He gently nudged her. His heart cought in his throat. "C'mon Mimi.wake up." Finally her eyes fluttered opened and she smiled. "Hi every-body." She cried in her cute voice. Everyone sighed in relief. Suddenly, Matt and Mimi passed out. Nick smiled. "It's ok.they'll be fine. They just need some rest." "OMG! LOOK!" Cried Sora. Everyone looked to see what had made Sora so spastic and excited. Their jaws dropped. There was Mimi. She was back to normal. But she was still curled up against Matt. Which made Sora sigh romantically and Tai snicker. Izzy smiled. Things were finally going up. 


	6. chapter six

"Noo! T.K..RUN!" Cried Matt in fear. Myotismon laughed evily as he grabbed T.K. "Hope will no longer exist! But, not only will I destroy him.I will destroy him painfully and slowly!!!" Myotismon brought out a gun and laid it against a sobbing T.K.'s head. Then..BOOM!!!!!  
  
Mimi shot up and cried. "NOO! Not T.K.! Take me instead.Please! He's too young and innocent." Mimi's breathing was heavy and ragged as sweat formed on her forhead. She looked around nervously. Her stomach churned when she didn't recognize the surroundings. "W-where am I?" She asked herself. Finally reality seeped into her. It was all a dream. T.K. was ok.but.that didn't help her any. Where was she? Why was she here? And what was going on?? Suddenly she heard a soft melody. Mimi cocked her head..wondering where it was coming from. Then she reconized the music. It was Matt's harmonica! Mimi slipped out of bed and followed the music. It soon led her to a beach. She looked around. Where in the world were they? None of this was familiar. Mimi looked down at her hand. She smiled. Now she remembered. It was all Myotismon's fault. He had transformed her into her five-year-old self. She sighed. Now how was she ever going to face the digidestined? They were sure to hate her now..if they already didn't. Mimi looked up at Matt's slouched form. Would he mind if she went to see if he was ok? Slowly and cautiously Mimi walked towards Matt. Gingerly, she touched his shoulder. Matt spun around so fast Mimi jumped back in surprise. Matt blinked in shock. Was it Mimi? Was it truly Mimi??? The girl smiled at him.he felt his heart flutter. Yes.this was no doubt.Mimi. Matt wanted to grab her into his arms ang hug her tightly. But he stayed put. Mimi cocked her head. "Are you alright?" She asked softly. Matt looked at her with his srystal-blue eyes. He nodded. "Yea.I'm fine." He lied. Mimi shook her head. He may think so.but he was NOT a good liar. To her anyway. She could always see right through him. Of course, she never said anything. She knew he didn't'want anything to be said. But she had put up with enough. Matt had to know that he wasn't alone. That not all people were like his father. Mimi sighed. "Matt.could you play a song?.Please?" Matt looked at her in shock. She wanted to hear him play on his harmonica? He had always thought she thought his music was a disturbance. But, he nodded. Somewhat glad she appreciated it. Bringing the harmonica to his lips he began to play a sad tune. But Mimi stopped him immediately. He looked at her. "No..no..no Matt. Play a cheerful song.not a sad song." Matt wanted to smile. She was truly paying attention..to his harmonica..to his feelings? He was about to play when he turned to face the ocean. He couldn't. If he played a cheerfull tune then he would be a traitor. He couldn't be happy when his baby brother was going through who-knows-what. Mimi seemed to sense this. Catching his way off guard, she slipped her hand into his. Matt looked at her in surprise. He hadn't known what to expect of her..but this surely wasn't in mind. To tell the truth.he really didn't think anyone cared. He saw a smile spread onto Mimi's pretty face. His heart fluttered. She really was pretty.Matt shook his head. HE couldn't think such thoughts! Look at what happened to his mom and dad!! He couldn't put himself.or Mimi into any of that! He just couldn't.  
  
Mimi cocked her head. Something really was wrong with Matt. He looked sad, confused and lost. Then an idea popped into Mimi's mind. She blushed at the thought. But.it was worth a try. Squeasing his hand slightly she leaned up. Matt eyes widened when he saw what was happening. He wanted to run. Run fast and hard to get away from her. But he couldn't seem to do it. It was as if his feet were glued to the ground.as if his heart was glued to her. And only her. Soon.Matt felt her soft lips lightly touch his. Matt's heart went crazy. He was certain it would leave his body. The blood in his veins were running so fast inside he thought they would burst. Fireworks were going off in his head. Lightning was shooting through his body. Before he could react she slowly pulled away. When he just starred at her in shock she blushed. Looking away she mumbled. "I'm sorry.i.I will leave you alone." With that she ran off. Running for the woods, away from the campsite. Matt blinked. Did all of that really just happen? Or was it all some really weird dream. Matt sighed, his fists cleched. Who was he fooling. It wasn't weird. It wasn't weird at all. It was sweet and perfect.just like her. Mimi Tachikawa. The girl who had made him feel strange from the very beginning. She made him feel as if he were worth something. That he wasn't some dsiturbed child that was always in the way, as is father would say so many times. He wasn't just some teenage boy that was always in the way..a set back.an accident. Matt sighed. He knew what these weird feelings were. He knew from the very start. That's why he had avoided her, why he acted so strange. Hoping she would go away. Hoping these feelings would go away. But it was hopeless. He knew what had happened and there was no stopping it or turning back. He had to confront his feelings and fears.take a chance. Matt Ishida was in love with Mimi Tachikawa.  
  
Looking up at where Mimi had run off too, Matt sighed. He had to tell Mimi. He had to confess. She may reject him.but he had to know. Had to see if she felt the same. With out anymore hesitation.Matt ran after her.  
  
When Matt finally found her, she was sitting on a rock. Her knees were drawn to her chest. Matt gulped. Here goes nothing. Slowly he walked over to her slowched figuer. Gently tapping her shoulder. Mimi spun around in shock. When she saw Matt she blushed maddly. "Oh Matt.I-I'm so sorry!" She started to say.but Matt stopped her. Gently he put a finger to her lips. "No Mimi." He whispered. "You did the best thing you could ever do for anyone." Mimi's eyes widened. What was he talking about? "W- What do you mean?" She whispered. Matt took up his courage and leaned closer. Their lips were only an inch apart. "You tought me." He leaned closer. "That you can't stop love.." With that he pressed his lips to hers. Mimi's eyes widened in shock. But she made no move to reject. Slowly, tormently, she kissed back. Matt felt the sensations start up again. Only this time..they were stronger. Much stronger. And this time he could admit. It was love. He loved Mimi Tachikawa.  
  
The End!!! 


End file.
